Shiro Amagi
(November City) |love interests=*Mizuho Kazami *Kallen Kozuki |family=*Fumihiko Amagi (father) *Akane Amagi (mother) *Sam Amagi (sister) |date of birth=September 20 C.E.53 |age=*18 (Chaos) *20 (Rebels) *24 (Remnants) *34 (Universe) |died= |alias=*Van Makabe *Crimson Wolf |blood type=O- |gender=Male |gene= |height=174 cm |weight=63 kg |hair=Dark Brown |eyes=Brown |occupation=*Mobile Suit Pilot *Mobile Suit Commander |rank=*ZAFT **Red Uniform **Faith *Zeon **Lieutenant **Lt. Commander *Vanguard **Commander **Captain **Leader |mobile suits=* * *ZGMF-X15A Independence Gundam *ZGMF-1000/K Slash ZAKU Warrior *VFMS-X15A Independence Gundam Kai *XN-002 Ascalon Gundam |ships crewed= |affiliation=* *Principality of Zeon *Vanguard |universe=Cosmic Era-Extend |storyline=*Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Chaos *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E.73: Rebels *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Remnants *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Universe |first appearance= |final appearance= }} Shiro Amagi is character during the Cosmic Era-Extend universe. An ace pilot, he is a pivotal character during his time. From being a mobile suit pilot during the first Bloody Valentine War, through the events of the Neo-Zeon wars. Due to his skills on the battlefield, and his nack for piloting red mobile suits, he has been called the "Crimson Wolf." He appears in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Chaos, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E.73: Rebels, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Remnants, and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Universe . Personality & Character Shiro Amagi is a strong willed individual that always takes an optimistic and positive outlook on the events that surround him and his friends. He looks at every situation as a learning experience, especially when concerning his career as a mobile suit pilot. Throughout his life, Shiro has been both wise and misguided, and for the most part always quick to act on his emotions. This has led him to make several rash decisions during his career, some of which he regrets more than others, but after surviving the events of the two Bloody Valentine Wars and the Zeon uprising, he attains a new sense of purpose, finally realising what he should be fighting for. The loss of the person he cared for most was arguably his greatest downfall, along with betraying the PLANTs, in Shiro's eyes at the least. Despite everything, he is able to overcome these things and strengthen his resolve to protect those around him. Shiro has shown himself to be a gentle and kind individual in the end, vowing to protect everyone he cares about and to fight for the betterment of everyone, not just for one side divided by uneccassary borders. He is even able to help push humanity further by using his knowledge of mechanics and science when new discoveries are found. Skills & Capabilities Shiro Amagi is an exceptional mobile suit pilot, having graduated the academy with top marks and recognition. Over his career he has proven his ability to pilot any mobile suit naturally and bring out it's full potential. His personal preference for weaponry is usually balanced between close and mid-ranged combat, however he excels at close-ranged combat overall. Having always been learning about mechanics of how things worked, Shiro was able to consistantly upgrade his machines to help keep them in top form, or rather to help the machines keep up with his abilities as a pilot. During the conflicts and wars Shiro has participated in, his skills and abilities have constantly grown. With every challenge he's survived, he's learned from and adapted to the situations. Shiro possesses the SEED factor, during which time Shiro develops his skills as a tactician and is able to surprise most oppenents. He later finds a nach for strategic planning of battles which leads to him recieving promotions and becoming relied upon for tactical situations and battle planning. History Early life Shiro Amagi was born on September 20 CE 53, and was raised on November City in the PLANTs. Shiro grew up and attended school there, his father served in the ZAFT military on one of the first Laurasia-class warships, while his mother was a top recognized scientist in her field. Shiro grew up with a love for mechanics and technology. He attended school on November City, it was there that he first met Kaze Takai, the two became friends quickly, each sharing dreams to enroll in the ZAFT academy and become mobile suit pilots. After graduation Shiro and Kaze did just that, and they were accepted and began training themselves for the academy. Shiro pushed himself in the training simulators, logging well over the requred hours until he was finally able to defeat the training program created by his teacher, Char Aznable, a test only one was able to beat prior to him. Char decided Shiro needed a real challenge, a mock battle against the only other person to beat the test, his top student, Mizuho Kazami. Each were confident and the fight lasted longer than expected with Shiro defeating Mizuho in an upset. Char enrolled Shiro in his advanced class, along with Mizuho who was already in and Kaze as well, who had shown his exceptional abilities in his tests. The three graduated from the academy at the top of their class, and were all recruited into the ZAFT military as red uniform soldiers, and were assigned to Commander Char's team. A few months later the Earth Alliance attacked the PLANTs and destroyed the colony Junius Seven, starting the Bloody Valentine War. The Bloody Valentine War The Chaos War Coup D'Etat of Zeon In the months after the Bloody Valentine War , leading up to the Treaty of Junius Seven's signing, members of the Republic of Zeon had begun Operation: Reveal. Char Aznable, amongst others, had secretly been a member of the new Zeon organization since mid-way through the war, had been grooming teams for this event. On March 11 C.E. 72, the Republic of Zeon renamed itself the Principality of Zeon and attacked the PLANTs colonies. The night before, Shiro's fathter Fumihiko left him a letter detailing to him the plans and letting Shiro know that he was defecting with them. When Zeon attacked, Shiro went looking for his father but ran into Char instead. Char told Shiro that the PLANTs were planning to take over the Earth Government and rule all Naturals making them slaves, he assumed this was why Shiro's father defected as well. Shiro did not want to believe it but the evidence Zeon had been showing during it's assault was too convincing and Shiro decided to join his commander and follow after his father, if for no other reason than to at least find out the truth from him for himself. Letting Char go on ahead, Shiro stayed at the base to try and convince Mizuho and Kaze to come as well, Kaze had already been launched in his GuAIZ R however and he could not find Mizuho so Shiro heading for the mobile suit hanger. On the way he found Mizuho waiting for him, when he arrived she was relieved that he would be there to help. However, this was not the case, Shiro argued with her trying to convince her the PLANTs were now corrupted and her mother was being used, and that she should accompany him, but she refused. Miuzho begged him to stay but he kissed her forehead and said "I love you, but I have to do this, for the sake of people like your father" and he ran to find the newly developed ZGMF-X15A Independence Gundam in the hanger. Mizuho chased Shiro to the hanger and just as Shiro was about to jump in the cockpit of the new Gundam she shot at it's hatch, Shiro turned to see if she would really shoot him, however she hesitated and he jumped in the suit. Just before it closed Miuzho yelled out to him "I love you, please don't..." but the hatch shut before she could finish and Shiro launched from the base. Once out Shiro quickly ascertained the current situation and met up with Commander Char, having succeeded in the coup d'etat, he helped escort the Zeon forces back to their base ships. Kaze gave chase to the Independence Gundam but his GuAIZ stood no chance of keeping up with the Independence Gundam, and later learned who the pilot that stole it was. ''Rendezvous at SLIDE 3'' Once Shiro and the rest of the new Zeon forces arrived at A Baoa Qu, Degwin Zabi gave a speech detailing how proud he was on their first accomplishments. Shiro was given the rank of lieutenant and assigned to Vice Admiral Dozle Zabi's space attack fleet. When Shiro arrived at his new living quarters, Fumihiko was waiting for him, he apologized to Shiro for everything that's happened and said he never wanted this to happen for him. Shiro asked him if he truely believed that the PLANTs were capable of all this, Fumihiko told him he suspects something going on behind the surface of Zeon, and he intends to find out what it is. On this night, father and son reach a secret agreement to share all information with each other and make sure that they do everything they can to stop this tragic conflict. The Initial Week of Fighting Shiro participated in many battles during the opening weeks of the war, including the take over of several Earth Alliance bases as well as ZAFT controlled regions. The Battle of Artemis was the first official sortie in the Independence Gundam for Shiro under the flag of Zeon , and thanks to the Gundam's abilities, he was to penetrate the bases defenses easlily and secure the base. The Battle for Luna II was also an easy conflict witht he Earth Alliance, as it wasn't heavily guarded. During the Battle of Zum City, Shiro used the Gundams charged rifle shots for the first timing, using them to obliterate the forces that were still supporting the late Zeon Deikum. ''The Battle of Loum'' Loum , a colony in SLIDE 5, was the last opposing SLIDE of the Zeon uprising. Zeon had come to take the colony and use it to drop on the Moon's surface, as a sign of force to those that would oppose them; Shiro went along with this plan even though it did bother him at the same time. Shiro led the assault on the colony and it's forces, only to find that the enemy had contacted ZAFT for aid, amongst their forces was Mizuho Kazami who attempted to engage Shiro directly but was stopped by Zeon Commander Char Aznable. Shiro uses the Independence to decimate the ZAFT forces while Char fought with his former student. With Zeon's attack fleet overwhelming ZAFT, Shiro distracted Mizuho long enough for Char to secure the QCX-76A Jormungand to be used to destroy one of the colonies pillars, and thus send it spiraling onto the Moon's surface. However, Char chose to test the cannon the ZAFT fleet first and a malnfunction caused the cannon to self-destruct. With the attempt to take the colony now hopeless, Vice Admiral Dozel Zabi ordered his ships to fire their 3 nuclear missiles at the colony and destroy it. With the colony destroyed, Shiro retreated with the other Zeon forces back to A Baoa Qu. ZAFT's forces stayed to attempt to assist any survivors but for the most part it was a lost cause. The colony's destruction resulted in horrific loses of life on both sides of the conflict and it's inhabitants, this ended the first week of the war. Treaty of Solomon/A Moment of Reflection After what happened at Loum, Shiro returned to A Baoa Qu with Dozle's fleet for repairs and some new orders. Shiro would oversee the signing of the Treaty of Solomon, which would intend to make the action of firing nukes at each other's colonies banned. Solomon, which was a mining asteroid not controlled by any major power, was chosen as it was neutral ground; here Shiro would escort Admiral Gihren Zabi to the signing and there he would meet with the new PLANT chairwoman, Hatsuho Kazami who brought her daughter as escort. Surprised by such a bold move, Shiro is speechless when he see Mizuho, they're first face to face meeting since the day of the first attack. During the signing they had their first chance to talk since that day, Mizuho slapped Shiro and then quckly embraced him, Shiro told her that he's sorry about the way things are being done and that he did not agree with the usage of nukes. She pleaded for him again to return and stop this, not wanting to fight him anymore, but Shiro pushed her back and said that if she knew what he did, then she wouldn't be so adament about staying with ZAFT. Shiro warned her that imediately after the signing, Gihren would attempt to stall Hatsuho long enough for Zeon's surprise attack fleet to show up and urged her to get out of there before then. Shiro then handed her a data file, containing information about the behind the scenes of their leaders, at which point he hugged her and said "we'll see each other again, I promise" after which they shared a kiss and went to the meeting. When the meeting ended Hatsuho left and Shiro convinced Gihren to let them go, saying there'd be another time (hoping he'd go for it); when Zeon's attack fleet arrived, all of ZAFT's forces had withdrawn and Zeon had no trouble taking control of Solomon, which would become a major base of operations for them for the rest of the war. As Shiro escorted the Admiral back to A Baoa Qu, his mind raced with thoughts about if he really was doing the right thing, seeing Mizuho again in person made him start to question the actions of Zeon. Once Dozle Zabi arrived, he had questions for Shiro, undoubtably agnry with him for "allowing" the PLANT Chairwoman to leave before his fleet arrived. Shiro's actions had led to others seeing him as a potential threat, and possibly a double agent for ZAFT, from this point forward he had to be more carefull about his actions with Mizuho Kazami. The Fight for Baldur Bay Shiro would take part in the battle for control over the neutral colony Baldur Bay at SLIDE 6, they last standing opposition within Zeon's own space. Along with the Conscon fleet commanded by Vice Admiral Dozel Zabi, Shiro was able to all but destroy the colonies defenses which were mostly made up of mercenary groups. Victory seemed in reach when ZAFT showed up with a new model of Laurasia-class starship and a mysterious mobile armor. The new battleship quickly destroyed 3 of Zeon's Musai-class cruisers and aided by the Val Varo mobile armor destroyed half of Zeons fleet. Even with the Independence Shiro was given trouble against the Val Varo, despite it's size it began to prove an even match for Shiro's Gundam. Try as he could he was unable to stop the ZAFT attack and Conscon's Chiway-class was destroyed by the Val Varo forcing Zeon to retreat from the area. As they departed the area, Shiro couldn't help but feel that the pilot of that mobile armor was someone he knew. Turning Point Shiro returned to A Baoa Qu for repairs, there he met with Fumihiko again who had more information for him. His father told him to be careful, as he had discovered evidence that while the Zabi's were in control now, there were internal power struggles taking place that could see them overthrown. Meanwhile he had been collecting more and more reports proving that the PLANTs were in fact planning to attack the Earth Alliance once again, and thus start another war in the attempt to dominate the Naturals. During this time, Garma Zabi was killed while on a mission on Earth. This was a crippling loss for Zeon, namely the Zabi family. Shiro was promoted to the rank of Lt. Commander and was to prepare for a mission to Luna II, where they would engage a group of Earth Alliance starships that had begun making attacks against the Zeon. Tragedy at Luna II ''Clearity'' Operation: Cemballo ''Battle of Solomon'' ''Battle at A Baoa Qu'' Operation: Stardust ''Phase 1'' ''Phase 2'' ''Phase 3'' Aftermath Relationships *'Kaze Takai' *'Mizuho Kazami' Mizuho met Shiro while they were taking classes for acceptance into the ZAFT Academy together. Along with meeting their mutual friend, Kaze Takai, Mizuho and Shiro became close quickly. In simulations Shiro would always beat her in speed and power; however he could never beat Mizuho's strategies. As a result, the two were enlisted on the same team together along with Kaze, under the command of Char Aznable. During the course of the first Bloody Valentine War their connection is strengthened to the point everyone views them as inseparable. When Shiro defected to Zeon , he was sure Mizuho would come with him, and when he found out she would not it saddened him deeply. Still through this his feelings for her did not waver, however having to face her as an enemy and not being able to understand why she did not accompany him was very hard. During the battle over the Luna II's surface, Mizuho loses and Shiro exits his suit to save her, she is able to finally talk to him face to face after so long and tell him of all the things he's been lied to about. Learning all of this makes Shiro realize he's been the betrayer and regret all the pain and heartache he's caused, along with all the time lost. She forgives him for the things he's done, knowing he believed he was in the right. Their story meets a tragic end however with Mizuho being killed by M'Quve, where she saves Shiro by jumping in front of the bullet. Despite avenging her, she is still lost and it weighs heavily on Shiro throughout the rest of the Zeon War. In the end he choses to honor her memory and resolve to never again let such tragedies happen to his loved ones. *'Char Aznable' *'Kallen Kozuki' Shiro first encounters Kallen Kozuki as an enemy during the Second Bloody Valentine War while she is a member of the rebel group Phantom Knights . During a mission Shiro is captured by Phantom Knights and requested to duel with their leader, while he is their prisoner, Kallen is designated to watch Shiro. During that time the two talk, and through his words Kallen begins to see that she may not be fighting for the right reasons. After the duel Shiro escapes from the rebel group with help for Kallen who stays behind until she is sees the evils that the Phantom Knights are planning, and she then attempts an escape. Being pursued, she manages to contact Shiro who imediately launches and provides her with support and helps her escape. Once aboard the ship, Kallen confesses she has feelings for Shiro, and the main reason she left was to see him again, and Shiro admits that he wishes he could've saved her before he escaped. Having defected to ZAFT and now working together with the Shiro's unit, Kallen helps them overcome Phantom Knights and then joins Shiro with the creation of Vanguard . Photo Gallery Shiro.jpg|Shiro Amagi in ZAFT red uniform AnimeFafner01.jpg snapshot20080510142602.jpg Notes *There is specualtion that Shiro is related to Shinn Asuka and that they could possibly be brothers. There are conciderable resemblances in personality and looks. Even their skills as pilots are comparable.